About time
by chuppa chupsz
Summary: ... for another Oneshot for the two of them . Please enjoy. R


**Do not own Naruto, though I like to think I can change things with my sheer will :P**

**=D **

**Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

One year were they living in the same room, a girl and a boy; as it had been requested by government. They went to their lessons with the rest of the three-hundred and they constantly learned.

One year was everything white, and after a time they just got used to it.

One year they had time to get to know each other – and suddenly after one hear he felt a flame in his stomach when she was next to him, when she sat at her table to do homework, when he watched her.

After one year her touch began to let a tingle behind and his gazes on her lingered longer.

---

He pressed her against the wall.

"H-H-Hidan, w-what are you d-d-doing?"

"God, I really, really, really hate you…"

He crushed his lips against hers and captured them in a passionate kiss. Her lips were so soft, so inviting as they returned the kiss and he thought that he might have molten away right then and there. But he wanted more, he wanted all of her.

He pushed his body flush against hers and marveled at the sensitive shudder that ran down his spine as he felt her soft breasts press against him.

She breathed heavily into the kiss and he heaved her up, holding her by her hips and pressed her against the white, white wall. His teeth dragged along her lower lip and she opened them willingly, letting his furious tongue explore her.

He smirked into the kiss – he should have known that she was … kinda starved from things like that. She was the blushing and stuttering wallflower, the geek in school – knowing everything – the listener; no one ever thought that way of her – no one but him.

He felt like ripping the dress off her, but she would most likely be offended by that. He nibbled on her neck and enjoyed the beautiful sighs and soft moans.

While one hand supported her, the other one slid to her breasts and he softly palmed them, as he started to attack her collarbone and licked the hollow of her throat, she sighed and he could feel her hands grip his shoulder tighter.

"So … tell me, my angel, what exactly are you wearing under that nice dress of yours …"he whispered and made her shudder, but she didn't answer.

He pushed his hips against hers and she quietly cried out and she straightened her back as she felt his hard member connecting with her core.

"Answer me, my angel." He demanded and breathed hotly into her ear.

She whimpered and gulped, but he was sure that her mouth was already dry.

"W-w-w-white …"

"Mmmmhh…" he hummed approvingly against the base of her neck.

He could tell that she was flushed, he could feel her heart beating faster under his hand and the pulse quicken as he nipped its spot on the neck.

"White what, my angel?" he queried again.

"P-P-Panties …" she stuttered, clinging to the last bit of clear thought in her head – oh he would make her let go of that one as well.

A hand slipped under her dress and grazed along the rims of her panties – her hoarse whimper was accompanied by an approving growl from the back of his throat.

"I will rip your dress to shreds now, my angel. I will rip your dress to shreds and then I will take you hard, I will make you forget everything." He hissed as he stroke over her already wet core through her panties. "And she is so ready for me too…" he cooed.

Hinata breathed heavily and tried to gulp, but he knew that it was a mere reflex, for her mouth was dry, she was breathing by far too much through her mouth at the moment.

Growling he bit into her neck and she pressed him against herself, whimpering as he suckled and produced a small bruise, while he stroke her through her panties … god she was so wet, he already was hard but now he thought that he would come any minute just by stroking her.

His mouth violently left more bruises as he bit and sucked his way down to the swell of her breast, before he ripped the dress off her body, just like he had said. She gave a surprised sound that turned into a moan as he took one of the nipples into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Hidan …"

It was the first time that he had heard her say his name without stuttering … it sounded like a godly song – and he definitely wanted more of it.

Smirking up to her, he realized that she was really blushing this time – exposed to his hungry eyes as he roamed over her body and took in every detail.

She was beautiful – lithe and small in fact, but he knew how strong this body was and how much she was able to endure, and he wanted to have this body. Maybe he was selfish, but he had never said the opposite, now had he?

His rough fingers grabbed her sides and squeezed her, brushing over her firm stomach and made her gasp even more.

His mouth left her nipples again and he pulled her into a heated kiss, smirking as he felt her get heated, she was beginning to think hazily he realized when she grabbed his head and pulled him closer, treading her fingers through his hair … and then suddenly his shirt was off and her hands were splayed over his chest, scratching lightly.

His fingers found their way to her wet core again and she moaned into his mouth as he pressed his fingers into it.

Growling ferociously, he ripped them apart and she squealed surprised, immediately silenced, when he inserted a finger.

She moaned loudly as he twisted it inside her, turned it. She was so beautiful as she threw her head back and he was allowed to see her lithe form like this – to see her moaning, breathing heavy and giving herself only to him, to see her reacting most of all.

But – he decided – the wall was definitely not the right place.

Taking his finger out, he noticed with a satisfied smirk how she whined at its loss, but blushed as she witnessed him sticking the finger erotically into his mouth. She was silenced immediately and he decided that this was the right moment.

Grabbing her he made only three steps with her, until they landed on the white covers of the bed – his bed – she was trapped beneath him and before she could even realize what had happened, he inserted his finger again – making her arch of the bed.

Accepting this obvious and silent offer, he latched his mouth to her throat, where he bit her a bit less softly, but combined with a new finger, it made her cry out hoarsely and he was so, so ready for her.

At first he hadn't understood, what was happening to him – it was only sexual attraction he had told himself, but this interest in her wouldn't go away after he had tried to sate this lust on other women. It was always her, he wanted to see arch off the bed, always her he wanted to have under him. And now that she was it almost seemed like a wonder.

"Hidan…" she sighed whispering and with a final thrust of his – now – three fingers, she came with a silent cry on his hand.

He smirked. Figured, she was never a very loud one, why should sex be any different? Growling appreciatively, he licked her juices from his fingers, before he bent down to her and licked it from the direct source – having her tense up again and explode once again.

When she lay panting and finished in front of him – he was still not finished, oh he would build her stamina up from the very beginning; that way she knew what would await her every time he'd come to her … oh there would be plenty of times…

Now a bit more softly, he kissed her sides, kissed her skin and kissed all his way up to her mouth, where he gave her a calming and yet animating kiss, which she responded immediately to, before he could suddenly feel her slender hands working on his trousers.

And then they were off … and he was clad in nothing but his boxers.

He smirked – she seemed to want this as much as he did … maybe even a bit more. Bending over her again, he hovered over her naked body, resting his arms at each side of her head, before he stared into her eyes – and to his surprise she stared back.

Immediately captured by her beautiful eyes, he couldn't let go of them and so they only lay there – panting and looking at each other, before she suddenly, very shyly and tentatively, moved her arm and brushed her hand over his face, slowly tracing his cheek bones and jaw line, before she softly palmed his cheek and he leant into her touch – encouraging it.

Touching his face with her other hand as well, she bent his head down and softly kissed his forehead – _I will take care of you _– then his eyes – _I will watch over you_ – and then his cheeks – _because you are my friend_ – before she very shyly neared his lips and pecked them – _and I love you_.

Her lips seemed to feel so … soft, softer than before; they seemed sweeter than before, they seemed to mean much more than before, as she – slowly gaining her confidence – turned it into a full blown kiss.

Finally she was getting out of herself, he thanked his god, returning to the more aggressive part he had been just a few moments ago as he kissed her vigorously again. She kissed him back – adapting to his force and gave it all back to him again.

Only when he detached himself to attack her neck, she finally was able to release a long held sigh. He left a small bruise – she was his and his alone.

He felt her fingers brush over his muscular arms, over his shoulders, down his back, over his sides down his abs until she was just at the rim of his boxers. He was kissing her – as if he hadn't even realized where she was: waiting what she'd do next.

The heat in his body almost doubled when she sat up slowly as to give her hands more room, as she started to tug slowly at the bond of the boxers.

She flushed her body close to him and he pulled her as close as possible as she pulled them down all the way – leaving him just as naked as she was.

'Freed' he pulled her even closer, still sitting and kissed her harder. She halfway sat on his lap still ruining his hairstyle but at the moment he couldn't care about that at all. One of his hands kneaded her breast while the other one had fisted in her hair – pulling her closer.

She gasped and as he opened his eyes only a millimeter, he could perceive the red glow that was slowly expanding from her face – winning over her cheeks and that made her seem so … so … holy. Her long hair was cascading down her back, but he was much more interested in the skin that was hidden below – it was so soft and so … glowing.

It had to be his. Latching his mouth to the next piece of skin he found himself suckling her neck once again – now also biting lightly.

Moaning softly, she stretched her neck to give him more access – he smirked, she seemed to like this. Biting her a bit harder, he relished in the lengthy moan that left her parted lips as he was suddenly met with something warm in his lower regions.

Realizing that he was entering her, he let her come back and slowly pushed in – until he felt a barrier. Looking into her eyes, he knew that she was not scared, she wasn't fond of the pain of which she had heard so often, but as she gripped his head again and pulled him into another kiss, he pushed in all the way – muffling her soft scream.

This had to hurt – the clenching of her muscles even hurt him. But he carefully calmed her down with soft kisses and gentle nips until she moved her hip experimentally.

He groaned into her mouth and bit down on her lip. Did she even know how much this was taking of him? He was asked not to fuck her freaking senseless at the moment.

Pulling out and shoving back he relished in the sigh she released.

Doubling over, he trapped her under him, pulling out wholly and pushing back in one thrust – she was appearing to get the taste of it, meeting him halfway as she moved up her hips.

Speeding up, he listened to her soft moans, but there was no sign of her breaking already – he smirked, well the better for him, he had always had a lot of stamina.

While he kissed her forcefully on the mouth and she tangled her hands in his hair once again, he slid his hand down her body, grabbing her by the knee and pulling the head up – the amount of air she released through her nose and the slight tug she gave him on the hairs made him smirk into the kiss.

Oh yeah, she was feeling him.

Yet, he wouldn't stop kissing her – he loved kissing her. Her lips were bruised from his kisses and yet she always demanded more of them and more he was willing to give her. They broke apart for a moment, catching their breaths, before they kissed each other once again.

He could feel her hands at his throat, gliding frantically up and down his chest, his shoulders, holding him closer and discovering more.

Moaning into her throat, he lifted her second foot and slammed into her. She arched her back and sighed – _do that again_.

And he did. He slammed into her at full force, knowing that she was able to keep up with him and she did.

Only when he thought about changing the positions once again, he felt her muscles clench around him – it was the perfect timing.

He would never have thought that a woman would be able to send him into oblivion by nothing more than moaning his name in climax.

But when a hoarse "Hidan" tumbled from her lips like liquid passion, he couldn't hold it anymore and sent his seed in an explosion like orgasm into her womb, collapsing on top of her.

He was breathing hard and still sheathed inside her. She was lying under him, breathing as hard as he was – her eyes were closed and he now got to admire her beautiful self as she was lying there, covered in sweat and a soft red glow.

Unsheathing his member, he turned aside and watched her more closely. She was about to stand up but he realized that her legs were still wobbly and slowly bruises were forming there. To think of it – she was pretty much covered in bruises all over. Someone might think she'd been punched like a bag of sand.

She was sitting at the edge of the bed, before she slowly stood up and was about to walk away. But he was already pulling her back and under the blanket – close to him. He snuggled against her, entangling his legs with hers and securing his arms around her stomach.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked insecurely.

"You're mine … and I won't allow you to leave the bed until you've recovered a bit."

She sighed, but still didn't relax.

"What's the matter?" he asked simply.

She sighed again and groaned. "Be real, you'll just drop me like a hot potato once you've found somebody else."

He could hear in her voice how the tiredness was slowly getting to her.

"I can't fucking _marry_ a heathen … but I can stay by your side."

"As if." She muttered tiredly, but was already falling asleep in his arms and he had to admit that she felt well in his arms – better than any other woman had ever felt there. Well … maybe he'd really prove her wrong.

* * *

**Liked it? Didn't like it? REVIEW!**

**Peace and Love,**

**~*Chuppa-chupsz*~**


End file.
